L'art de la séduction selon les dragons
by Ilunae
Summary: Katsuki n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment avouer ses sentiments à Deku. Il avait donc décidé de demander conseil à Kirishima.


Bonjour,

Voilà une nouvelle fic basée sur la page couleur du chapitre 214.

Pairings : Bakudeku. Kirimina, Shinkami et Seroroki sont aussi présents.

* * *

Il lui avait fallu du temps pour l'accepter mais, Katsuki s'était rendu à l'évidence. Il était amoureux de son ami d'enfance. La bande de crétins qui se prétendaient être ses amis avaient réussi à le lui faire reconnaître.

Il y avait un seul problème dans l'histoire. Katsuki n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment s'y prendre pour séduire Deku. Pour cette raison, il avait décidé de demander conseil à l'un de leurs compagnons de route. Il devait donc choisir à qui il devait s'adresser.

Katsuki ne pouvait pas aller voir Iida. Ce dernier irait sans doute voir Deku pour lui en parler directement. Ce serait pareil avec Uraraka. Il n'était pas assez proche de Yaoyorozu pour se confier à elle. De toute façon, elle n'avait l'air pas plus douée que lui pour ce genre de choses. Kaminari était un crétin qui n'arrivait à rien avec Shinsou. Le mec dont Sero était amoureux était devenu maléfique.

Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'un seul choix. A savoir Kirishima. Ce dernier était dans une relation avec le gecko, Ashido. Tous les deux avaient l'air d'être très heureux ensemble. Il devait donc être en mesure de lui donner de bons conseils.

C'était ce que pensait Katsuki en tout cas.

"Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois venu me voir, mec !" le dragon était en train de pleurer comme un bébé.

"Ouais, ouais ! C'est bon ! Y'a pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat ! Tu vas me donner des conseils oui ou non ?"

Kirishima eut l'air de se ressaisir.

"Oui, bien sûr mec ! Je suis toujours prêt à aider un de mes potes ! Tu vas voir avec tous mes conseils, Midoriya va te tomber dans les bras !"

"Bon, tu vas me dire ce que je dois faire !

"Oui, oui ! Alors pour commencer tu dois faire en sortes que tes intentions soient claires devant tout le monde !"

"Ok ! Et je fais ça comment ?"

"C'est très simple !"

Ce fut comme cela que Katsuki se retrouva à rugir devant tout le monde pendant leur dîner. Il y eut un long moment de silence. Kirishima lui fit un signe de la main pour lui faire comprendre que c'était bon. Ashido lui fit un grand sourire pendant que Kaminari lui mit une tape dans le dos.

Pour les autres, ils se contentaient de le regarder bêtement. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas compris ce qu'il était en train de faire. Katsuki se sentait encore plus ridicule que n'avait pu l'être Kaminari le jour où il avait tenté d'imiter le bruit d'un animal devant le groupe.

Il ne restait plus que Deku à côté de lui qui se contentait de sourire. Il y avait donc des chances pour que cela lui eût fait plaisir. Il avait plutôt intérêt à être content. C'était pour lui que Katsuki faisait ça. Ce n'était pas assez de toute évidence. Son ami lui avait dit qu'il avait plein de choses à faire pour faire la court à Deku.

Il retourna donc voir Kirishima le lendemain pour lui demander des conseils.

"C'était très bien mec ! Je suis fier de toi !"

"J'espère bien ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire après ça ?"

"Eh bien ! Après ça, tu dois faire un cadeau aux parents pour leur montrer ton respect envers eux !"

Un cadeau au parents ? Comment il allait faire cela ? La mère de Deku était restée dans leur village. Quand à son père, Katsuki n'avait pas la moindre idée où ce type s'était tiré. Il allait devoir trouver autre chose.

Remarque, il pouvait toujours faire un cadeau à Iida et Yaoyorozu. Ils étaient un peu les parents dans le groupe. En tout cas, Iida se comportait bien comme s'il se prenait pour leur père en leur donnant des ordres. C'était pareil avec Yaoyorozu à toujours leur demander s'ils allaient bien. Il pouvait donc faire ça.

"Très bien ! Quel genre de cadeau ?"

"Une proie pour leur montrer que tu es un bon chasseur et que tu peux assurer la survie de ta famille !"

Voilà quelque chose de facile à faire. Katsuki avait toujours été un bon chasseur. Il avait appris avec le reste de sa famille quand il était encore très jeune. Il n'aurait donc aucun mal à ramener une proie digne de ce nom pour les parents de Deku. Enfin pour Iida et Yaoyorozu.

Il attendit donc la fin de la journée pour partir à la chasse. Il devait trouver la plus belle proie possible. Comme il s'agissait d'un cadeau pour montrer son respect, cela devait être le meilleur imaginable. Katsuki ne faisait pas les choses à moitié.

Il trouva donc un magnifique cerf et l'abattit. Il le ramena là où les autres avaient établi le campement et le déposa devant Iida et Yaoyorozu.

"Oh ! Super, du cerf ! J'adore ça !" dit la jeune femme.

"Merci beaucoup, Bakugou-kun ! Ça me fait plaisir de te voir participer à la vie du groupe !"

Katsuki se sentait fier. Ils étaient content de son cadeau. Il avait bien fait d'écouter Kirishima. Il fut donc surpris quand plus tard dans la soirée, les deux autres servirent la viande de cerf à tout le monde. Il ne dit rien cependant. Les autres avaient l'air contents comme ça. Il en parlerait donc le lendemain avec Kirishima.

"C'était vraiment délicieux !" dit Deku à la fin du repas.

Cette remarque fit beaucoup plaisir à Katsuki. Si ce n'était pas lui qui avait cuisiner l'animal, c'était toujours lui qui l'avait abattu. C'était donc en partie grâce à lui si Deku s'était régalé.

Le lendemain, Kirishima et Ashido vinrent le voir avec un grand sourire.

"Bravo mec !"

"Ils ont accepté ton cadeau !"

"Ouais mais, il en ont donné à tout le monde !"

A la base, cela devait être un cadeau pour eux, pas pour tout le groupe.

"C'est une très bonne chose !" dit Ashido.

"Vous êtes sûrs ?"

"Mais oui ! Cela veut dire qu'ils te font confiance pour partager ce que tu leur as ramené avec toute la famille !"

C'était une façon de voir les choses, même s'ils n'étaient pas une vraie famille. Ils avaient une raison pour voyager ensemble. Ils devaient retrouver le prince Todoroki pour arrêter ses plans et, le faire revenir à la lumière.

Après, c'était bien lui qui avait choisi Iida et Yaorozu comme les parents du groupe.

"D'accord ! Et je dois faire quoi, maintenant ?"

"Maintenant, tu dois confirmer tes intentions aux parents de ton futur compagnon !"

"Et je fais ça comment ?"

"Alors tu vas voir, c'est très simple !" lui dit Kirishima en posant une main sur son épaule.

Katsuki alla donc voir Yaoyorozu et Iida pour grogner devant eux. Il ne savait pas à quelle réaction il s'était attendu de leur part mais, ce n'était clairement pas de se faire regarder comme une bête curieuse.

"Tout va bien, Bakugou-kun ?"

Avant qu'il n'eut le temps de répondre, la jeune femme prit la parole.

"Tu es blessé ? Tu veux que je m'en occupe ?"

"Non, je..."

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Yaoyorozu le saisit par le bras. Il eut beau protester, elle refusa de le lâcher avant d'être sûre qu'il n'était pas blessé quelque part.

Quand il raconta cela à Kirishima plus tard, ce dernier avait l'air ravi.

"C'est très bon signe !"

Katsuki avait un gros doute à ce sujet. Ni Iida, ni Yaoyorozu ne lui avait donné la permission de courtiser Deku.

"Tu crois vraiment ?"

"Mais oui, ils se soucient de ton bien être ! Ça veut dire qu'ils te considère déjà comme un membre de la famille !"

Iida et Yaoyorozu se souciaient de tout le monde. La dernière fois, ils étaient tombés sur Sero parce qu'il avait une petite égratignure au bras. Il y avait aussi la fois où Shinsou s'était tordu la cheville et Iida avait insisté pour le faire porter par le gecko pendant une semaine entière.

"Mais, ils ne m'ont rien dit au sujet de Deku !"

"Ce n'est pas important, ça ! Du moment qu'ils te voient comme un membre de leur groupe, cela veut dire que tu as leur permission pour faire la court à leur enfant !"

Katsuki dut se retenir pour ne pas faire remarquer à Kirishima que Deku n'était pas le vrai gosse d'Iida et Yaoyorozu. Son ami avait peut-être oublié ce point mais, il avait l'air d'être sûr de lui.

"Bon, si tu le dis !"

Après tout, son ami avait l'air de savoir beaucoup mieux que lui comment fonctionnaient les relations amoureuses. C'était lui qui avait une compagne. Il avait donc plus d'expérience que lui.

En tout cas, il n'allait pas aller demander des conseils à Kaminari. Cet idiot avait l'air de devenir de plus en plus stupide avec le temps. A croire que passer du temps avec Shinsou lui grillait les neurones.

"Oui, je te le dis ! Tu peux passer à l'étape suivante !"

"Et c'est quoi l'étape suivante ?"

"Faire la court à Midoriya, bien sûr !"

Katsuki eut une furieuse envie de le frapper.

"Et qu'est-ce que je faisais jusqu'à maintenant ?"

"Oulà ! Du calme, mec !" son ami agita les mains devant lui. "Pour l'instant, tu faisais part de tes intentions envers lui devant tout le monde ! Maintenant que tu as obtenu l'accord des parents, tu peux directement aller le voir pour lui faire la court !"

En effet, il n'avait rien fait avec Deku. C'était donc enfin le moment passer à l'action avec lui.

"D'accord ! Par quoi je dois commencer !"

Kirishima lui fit un grand sourire. Katsuki dut attendre la fin de la journée pour se retrouver seul avec Deku. Son ami lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas faire cela devant les autres cette fois.

"Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me montrer, Kacchan ?"

Katsuki prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer.

"GROOOOOOAAAAR !"

Il attendit la réaction de Deku. Ce dernier avait les yeux grands écarquillés. Katsuki ne savait pas si c'était bon signe ou non.

"Woooaaaa !"

Ce fut la seule chose qui sortit de la bouche de son ami d'enfance. Katsuki serra les poings. Cela n'avait pas fonctionné. Kirishima allait l'entendre.

"Mais non, c'est très bon signe !" lui assura son ami.

Encore une fois, Katsuki eut envie de le frapper. Très fort. Il commençait à avoir l'impression que le dragon se moquait de lui.

"Vraiment ? Il n'a rien dit d'autre !"

"Oui ! C'est parce que tu as réussi à l'impressionner avec ton rugissement ! Il ne pouvait donc pas dire autre chose ! Bravo, mec !"

"Oui bravo, Bakugou-kun !" intervint Ashido avec un petit sourire. "Tout se passe très bien pour toi !"

Katsuki lui envoya un regard méfiant. Ils avaient tous les deux l'air d'êtres très sûrs d'eux. Ils devaient donc savoir de quoi ils parlaient.

"Très bien ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a après ça ?"

"Après ça, il y a la danse !" Ashido se mit à tourner sur elle-même.

"La danse ?"

Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il allait devoir faire l'imbécile devant Deku ? Cette idée ne plaisait pas du tout à Katsuki.

"Parce que vous voulez que je me trémousse comme un con devant Deku ? C'est hors de question !"

"Mais mec ! C'est très important la danse !"

"Oui, c'est même primordial ! Tu ne peux pas courtiser Midoriya sans danser !"

"M'en fous ! On passe à l'étape suivante !"

"Mais puisqu'on te dit que c'est une étape indispensable, mec !"

"Oui, c'est comme avoir la permission des parents ! Tu dois vraiment le faire !"

"Tout le monde s'attend à ce que tu fasses la danse ! Surtout Midoriya !"

"Vraiment ?"

"Mais oui, Bakugou !"

Il leur fallut encore plusieurs minutes pour le convaincre de danser devant Deku.

"Alors, comment je dois danser devant lui ?"

"Pour ça, c'est à toi de voir, mec ! Je peux pas t'aider là-dessus !"

"Comment ? Vous êtes censés me donner des conseils et, vous avez rien à me dire pour ça ?"

"C'est à toi de faire ce qui te semble le mieux !" lui expliqua Ashido avec son grand sourire. "Chaque danse est unique !"

"Oui, tu dois faire comme tu le sens !"

Faire comme il le sentait ? C'était à lui de se débrouiller tout seul, en gros. Le problème était qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment s'y prendre. Il n'avait jamais danser de sa vie. Katsuki allait bien devoir trouver quelque chose puisque cette danse était aussi importante.

Encore une fois, il dut attendre de pouvoir se retrouver seul avec Deku. La danse était un moment très intime entre les futurs compagnons d'après les deux autres idiots.

"Tu voulais encore me montrer quelque chose, Kacchan ?" demanda son ami d'enfance en le fixant de ses énormes yeux verts.

Il se sentait à nouveau ridicule mais, il devait le faire. Il prit son épée, celle qu'il avait héritée d'All Might. Son idole ne lui avait confié qu'une partie mais, cela n'en restait pas moins, sa possession la plus importante. Deku avait reçu l'autre partie comme l'homme n'avait pas réussi à choisir un seul successeur.

Il commença à faire de grands mouvements avec. Kirishima et Ashido ne lui avaient jamais dit qu'il ne pouvait pas à danser avec un objet, après tout. Katsuki se sentait aussi plus à l'aise avec son épée dans les mains.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il tourna son regard vers Deku pour voir sa réaction. Son ami d'enfance avait un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

"Waouh Kacchan ! C'est une nouvelle technique, c'est ça ? Tu veux bien m'apprendre !" l'autre jeune homme se rapprocha de lui avec son épée dans les mains.

Katsuki serra les poings. Il allait tuer les deux autres buses. Cela n'avait pas marché et en plus, Deku pensait qu'il voulait lui enseigner une nouvelle technique. Il passa donc près d'une heure à refaire les mêmes mouvements pour être sûr que Deku avait bien tout retenu.

"Alors comment ça s'est passé ?" lui demanda Kirishima plus tard.

"Je vais te tuer, espèce d'abruti !"

"Oh ! Du calme ! Du calme, mec !" son ami mit de nouveau ses mains devant lui pour se défendre. "Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Il a refusé la danse ?"

Katsuki lui expliqua donc tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec Deku la veille. Comme quoi, il n'avait pas compris qu'il s'agissait d'une danse. Contre toute attente, son ami retrouva le sourire d'un coup.

"Mais c'est très bien tout ça ! Tu m'as fait peur tout à l'heure !"

"Tu te fous de moi ? Je viens de te dire qu'il avait pas compris que c'était censé être une danse !"

"Mais c'est Midoriya !"

"Oui, je sais que c'est Deku !"

"Il a sans doute dû dire ça parce qu'il est un peu timide !"

Deku était en effet timide mais, cela ne changeait pas qu'il avait cru qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle technique avec leurs épées.

"Tu crois vraiment ?"

"Mais oui ! En tout cas, les choses s'annoncent très bien pour toi !"

"Comment ça ?"

"Eh bien ! Midoriya a accepté ta danse et vous avez tous les deux dansé ensemble !"

C'était une façon de voir les choses. Il devait reconnaître qu'il avait apprécier de passer ce moment avec Deku.

"Ça veut donc dire qu'on est ensemble, maintenant ?"

"Euh... Non, pas encore ! Tu as d'autres trucs à faire avant ça !"

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Ashido vint les rejoindre.

"Oh ! Vous parlez encore de Midoriya ? Comment s'est passé la danse ?"

Kirishima s'empressa de répondre à sa place.

"Très bien, ma chérie ! Ils ont dansé ensemble !"

"Oh ! C'est super ça ! Je suis heureuse pour toi, Bakugou !"

"Merci ! Donc l'autre idiot m'a dit que j'avais d'autres trucs à faire !"

"Oui, bien sûr ! Tu dois encore montrer à ton futur compagnon qu'il peut compter sur toi !"

Deku devait déjà savoir cela depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient. Ils avaient grandi ensemble.

"Je fais ça comment ?"

"Eh bien ! Pourquoi tu ne lui montre pas que tu es un bon chasseur ?"

"Mais, je l'ai déjà fait ça !"

"Pas avec Midoriya !"

"Oui, tu as fait un cadeau à Iida et Momo ! Maintenant, il faudrait que tu en fasses un à Deku ! Tu pourrais lui offrir quelques rats..."

"Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?"

Il se demandait s'il n'avait pas mal entendu. Elle n'avait pas pu lui dire d'offrir des rats à Deku. Son ami d'enfance allait le prendre pour un fou.

"J'ai dit que tu pourrais lui offrir des rats pour son dîner !"

Non, il avait très bien entendu la première fois. Elle lui avait vraiment conseillé d'offrir des rats à Deku pour les lui faire bouffer. De ce qu'il savait son ami ne mangeait pas de rat. D'ailleurs, il ne voulait pas être avec quelqu'un qui bouffait ces bestioles.

"T'es complètement cinglée ou quoi ?"

La jeune femme n'eut pas l'air de comprendre sa réaction.

"Bah quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal ?"

Kirishima posa une main sur le bras de sa compagne.

"Ma chérie ! Les humains ne mangent pas de rat ! Ça les dégoûte !"

"Oh !" fit la jeune femme qui avait l'air de tomber des nues. "Je ne savais pas ! Vous devriez goûter pourtant ! Vous ne savez pas ce que vous manquez !"

"Non merci, sans façon !"

Ashido croisa les bras devant elle en faisant la moue.

"Bon comme tu veux !"

"Enfin pour reprendre l'idée de Mina, tu peux toujours lui préparer des plats qu'il aime bien ! Je suis sûr que cela lui fera plaisir !"

Oui, il pouvait faire cela. Katsuki savait très bien ce que Deku aimait. Ce ne serait pas un problème pour lui. D'autant plus qu'il était un bon cuisinier. Il se leva donc plus tôt le lendemain pour préparer un repas pour son ami d'enfance.

"Pour ton déjeuner !" dit-il en déposant une boîte sur la table où Deku était assis.

Les yeux de l'autre jeune homme s'illuminèrent d'un coup.

"Ouaaah ! Merci beaucoup, Kacchan ! C'est vraiment très gentil de ta part !"

"Hé ! C'est pas juste ! Pourquoi il y a que Midoriya qui y a le droit !"

"Va voir ailleurs, Pikachu !"

Deku revint le voir plus tard avec un grand sourire.

"Encore merci pour le repas, Kacchan ! C'était vraiment délicieux !"

"Tch ! Bien sûr, c'est moi qui l'ai préparé !"

"Oui, Kacchan est le meilleur dans tout ce qu'il fait !"

Katsuki put sentir la chaleur monter dans ses joues. Comment il pouvait sortir des trucs comme ça sans avoir honte ?

"Bon ça suffit, le nerd ! Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis !"

"C'est super ça !" dit Kirishima quand il lui rapporta ce que lui avait dit Deku.

"Ouais ! Et maintenant ?"

"Maintenant, tu vas continuer de montrer que tu peux prendre soin de lui ! Tu peux le couvrir avec tes ailes pour l'empêcher d'avoir froid, par exemple !"

Cette fois, c'était sûr. Kirishima se foutait de sa gueule.

"J'ai pas d'aile, espèce de crétin !"

"Oh ! C'est vrai ! Désolé ! Dans ce cas, tu peux te servir de tes bras ou même de ta cape ! Elle a l'air chaude, ta cape !"

Ses bras ou sa cape, alors ? Oui, Katsuki pouvait faire cela aussi. Il pouvait bien céder sa cape pour une fois. Il la mit donc sur le dos de Deku quelques soirs plus tard pour l'empêcher d'avoir froid.

"Pour que tu n'aies pas froid !"

Deku eut l'air surpris mais, il attrapa la cape d'un coup pour s'enrouler dedans.

"Oh ! Merci beaucoup Kacchan ! Ça va beaucoup mieux comme ça !"

Il avait pensé qu'il récupérerait sa cape quand le nerd irait dormir mais, cet idiot était parti se coucher avec. Depuis, il ne l'avait toujours pas revue.

"Je dois la laver d'abord !" lui avait dit Deku.

En fin de compte, Katsuki avait dû s'en acheter une nouvelle.

"Tout se passe très bien pour toi, mec !"

"Oui, je suis très contente pour vous deux !"

"Vous pensez vraiment ? Il m'a toujours pas rendu ma cape ! Je suis sûr qu'il l'a paumée quelque part et, qu'il n'ose pas me le dire !"

Là-dessus, ses amis explosèrent de rire.

"Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?"

"Non, ne me dis pas que tu crois vraiment..." commença Ashido avant de repartir dans un fou rire.

Kirishima finit par se calmer et se décida enfin à lui répondre.

"Non, je suis sûr qu'il a toujours ta cape sur lui !"

"Alors pourquoi il me la rend pas ?"

"Parce qu'il veut la garder !" lui répondit Ashido sur un ton qui lui disait que cela aurait dû être évident.

Encore une fois, Katsuki ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir. Pourquoi Deku aurait voulu garder sa cape ? C'était une jolie cape mais, il pouvait en trouver plein des comme ça. Si Deku en voulait une, il pouvait très bien se l'acheter lui-même. Il n'avait pas besoin de celle de Katsuki. D'ailleurs, il ne la portait même pas.

"Mais pourquoi il voudrait garder ma cape ?"

Les deux idiots se remirent à rire. Katsuki allait finir par leur exploser la gueule.

"Pourquoi vous vous marrez, encore ?"

"C'est rien ! Laisse tomber ! Tu la reverra pas de sitôt, de toute façon !"

Katsuki devait donc avoir raison. Le nerd avait perdu sa cape et, il n'osait pas le lui dire. Ce serait tellement plus simple s'il se décidait à le lui avouer. Comme cela, il aurait pu lui en racheter une.

"En tout cas, tout se passe très bien pour toi, Bakugou ! Midoriya sera bientôt dans tes bras !"

"Vous pensez vraiment ?"

"Mais oui, mec !" Kirishima lui mit une petite tape sur l'épaule. "Tu as fait tout ce qu'il fallait et, il a bien réagi à chaque fois !"

S'il en croyait ce que lui avait dit le dragon et le gecko, Deku avait en effet bien réagi à tout ce qu'il avait fait. Ils avaient sans doute raison et, il ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Ils en savaient plus que lui en tout cas.

"Et maintenant ? Je dois faire encore quelque chose de bizarre ?"

"Mais non !"

"Maintenant, on devrait faire une petite balader dans le ciel ! Je suis sûr que cela lui plairait !"

"Tu veux dire sur ton dos ?"

"Ouais !"

Pourquoi pas ? Deku n'était pas encore monter sur le dos de Kirishima. Il avait plus l'habitude de voyager sur le dos du gecko. Il pouvait toujours lui proposer.

"Oh ! Vraiment ? Tu es sûr, Kacchan ?" demanda Deku quand son ami d'enfance lui parla de l'idée du dragon.

"En fait non, j'ai changé d'avis ! Tu penses que je te le proposerais si j'en étais pas sûr ?"

"Euh... Non ! Enfin, ça ne dérange pas Kirishima-kun, au moins ?"

Ce nerd. Toujours à s'inquiéter pour des trucs sans importance.

"Bien sûr que non ! C'est lui qui a eu l'idée !"

"Oh !" Deku eut un énorme sourire. "Dans ce cas, oui je veux bien monter sur lui !"

"Très bien, on y va alors !" dit-il en attrapant le nerd par le bras pour aller rejoindre Kirishima.

Une fois que son ami se fut transformé en dragon, Katsuki aida Deku a monter sur lui.

"Accroche-toi bien ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, on te laissera pas tomber !"

"Bien sûr que non !" fit Kirishima en dragon.

Deku passa les bras autour de la taille de son ami d'enfance.

"D'accord, Kacchan !"

"On part quand tu es prêt ! Dis-moi dès que c'est bon !"

"Pas de souci ! On peut y aller, Kacchan !"

Le dragon prit donc son envol. Ils gagnèrent de l'altitude et, Katsuki pouvait sentir que le nerd bougeait sa tête derrière lui.

"La vue d'ici est magnifique !"

"Pas vrai ?"

Ils volèrent pendant quelques minutes. Puis Kirishima se décida à parler.

"Et maintenant, c'est le moment de le balancer et de le rattraper au dernier moment ! Ça lui prouvera que tu seras toujours là pour lui, mec !"

Très bonne idée. Comme cela, le nerd penserait que Katsuki avait voulu le tuer et, que Kirishima avait réussi à le faire changer d'avis de justesse. Il n'avait pas envie que Deku eût une crise cardiaque à cause du dragon.

"Non, on va pas faire ça, crétin !"

"On va pas faire quoi, Kacchan ?"

"Rien du tout ! Je parle avec cet idiot de dragon !"

"Tu es sûr, mec ? Ça lui montrerait pourtant que tu sais réagir vite !"

"Oui, j'en suis sûr !"

"Bon très bien ! Dans ce cas, dis lui de bien s'accrocher ! C'est le moment de faire quelques figures dans le ciel !" l'informa le dragon en commençant à prendre de la vitesse.

Pour cela, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Ils avaient déjà fait cela avec Kirishima plus d'une fois. C'était quelque chose de plutôt sympa. Surtout que cela leur permettait de voir le paysage défiler à grande vitesse.

"Accroche-toi bien, Deku !"

"Pourquoi, Kacchan ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se..."

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le dragon plongea tout d'un coup. Katsuki put sentir Deku le serrer plus fort. Kirishima remonta brusquement une fois qu'il fut à quelques mètres du sol.

"Woaaaah !"

Le dragon n'en avait pas fini, cependant. Il se lança dans une série de vrilles avant de faire quelques loopings dans le ciel. Volant à une vitesse folle, il s'en donnait à cœur joie. Peut-être un peu trop au goût de Katsuki. C'était censé être une balade à dos de dragon. Ils n'étaient pas censés rendre le nerd malade.

Une fois de retour sur terre, il put voir le visage pâle de Deku.

"Merci beaucoup, Kacchan, Kirishima-kun ! C'était une super promenade dans le ciel !"

Puis, il partit en courant en direction de la forêt. Katsuki se retourna vers Kirishima qui avait reprit sa forme humaine.

"Espèce d'abruti ! T'en as trop fait ! Tu es fier de toi ?"

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller t'occuper de lui ? Dépêche-toi, mec !"

Katsuki décida de suivre son conseil. Il engueulerait Kirishima plus tard. Pour le moment, Deku était plus important. Il n'eut pas trop de mal à le retrouver. Le nerd s'était affalé devant un arbre pour vomir.

"Tout va bien, Deku ?" demanda il en lui tapotant le dos.

"Oui, ça va ! Je me suis juste un peu senti mal quand on es redescendu !"

Il mentait très mal, comme toujours. Il avait dû se sentir mal bien avant cela pendant que le dragon faisait ses figures dans le ciel. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas pris la peine de le lui dire. S'il l'avait fait, Kirishima se serait calmé avant.

"Ça va aller, Deku ?"

Son ami d'enfance se redressa et se tourna vers lui pour lui faire un grand sourire.

"Oui, ça va déjà beaucoup mieux ! Encore merci, pour cette balade, Kacchan ! On devrait remettre ça !"

Pas avant d'être sûr que Kirishima ne remettrait pas cela une seconde fois. C'était de sa faute si Deku avait été malade.

"Oulà, du calme mec !"

"Oui, du calme Bakugou ! Il n'a rien fait de mal !"

"Rien de fait de mal ! C'est parce que tu en as trop fait pendant qu'on était dans le ciel que Deku a été malade après !"

"Mais c'est une bonne chose s'il a été malade, non ?"

Alors soit, il se moquait de lui, soit il était encore plus con que Katsuki ne le pensait. Dans les deux cas, il allait lui exploser la figure pour lui remettre les idées en ordre.

"Une bonne chose ? C'était censé être une promenade pour lui montrer la vue du haut du ciel !"

"Allons, Bakugou ! Eijirou a raison ! Ce n'est pas si mal que cela s'il a été malade !"

Elle n'allait pas s'y mettre aussi, celle-là.

"Je ne vois pas en quoi !"

"C'est très simple ! Comme il a été malade, tu as pu d'occuper de lui par la suite !"

"Ouais, mec ! Tu as montré que tu seras toujours là pour t'occuper de lui !"

"Même dans les moments où il est au plus mal !"

"Exact ! C'est important dans un couple, tu sais, mec !"

C'était une façon de voir les choses. Katsuki était bien allé voir Deku pour voir comment il allait parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui.

"Dites-donc, vous dites pas ça juste pour que je vous foute la paix !"

"Mais non, mec ! C'est vrai ! Montrer que tu tiens à ton compagnon quand il ne va pas bien, est aussi très important !"

"Oui et comme ça, tu n'as pas eu besoin d'attendre qu'il tombe vraiment malade !"

Katsuki décida de laisser passer pour cette fois mais, la prochaine fois le dragon ne s'en sortirait pas aussi bien.

"D'accord, je vous crois ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, maintenant ?"

"Eh bien ! Tu as fait part de ton intention à tout le monde, le cadeau aux parents, tu as obtenu leur permission, tu as montré ta puissance, vous avez dansé ensemble et tu lui as montré que tu pouvais toujours t'occuper de lui ! Et vous avez eu un rendez-vous romantique !" résuma Ashido en comptant sur ses doigts. "Je crois que c'est bon !"

"Oui, je pense que tu as tout fait bien comme il le fallait !"

"Donc..."

"Donc c'est bon, mec ! Tu peux faire ta demande en mariage !" Kirishima lui fila une grande tape dans le dos. "Je suis vraiment heureux pour toi ! Tu as la bague, j'espère !"

Qu'est-ce que cet idiot venait de dire ? Quelle demande en mariage ? Quelle bague ? Katsuki n'avait pas prévu de se marier avec Deku. Pas tout de suite, en tout cas. Ils ne savaient même pas encore si le nerd retournait ses sentiments.

"Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Pourquoi je le demanderais en mariage ?"

"Bah ! C'est bien ce qu'il faut faire, mec ?"

"Oui, pourquoi tu lui faisais la court sinon ?"

"Pour être avec lui ! Mais c'est encore beaucoup trop tôt pour parler de mariage ! Il faudrait que je lui en parle d'abord ! Puis on a d'autres trucs plus important à faire ! Comme battre ce stupide prince !"

"Ah bon ?" fit Ashido en fronçant les sourcils. "C'est pas comme ça que font les humains ?"

"Pas du tout !"

"Ce que vous pouvez être compliqués !"

Elle osait lui sortir cela. Avec tout ce qu'ils lui avaient fait faire, elle osait lui dire que les humains étaient compliqués.

"Vous avez fini de vous foutre de moi ? Je fais quoi maintenant du coup ?"

"Eh bien ! Comme tu as tout fait, tu peux toujours aller le voir et l'embrasser si tu veux pas te marier tout de suite !"

C'était une idée qui ne lui déplaisait pas du tout. Enfin, il pouvait passer à l'action. Il n'en pouvait plus de suivre les conseils des deux andouilles. Il dut attendre encore une fois pour être seul avec Deku. Le reste du groupe pouvait être de vrais pots de colle. Une chance pour lui, Kirishima et sa compagne avaient décidé de les distraire.

"Qu'est-ce que tu voulais Kacchan ?"

Katsuki soupira. Kirishima lui avait juste dit de l'embrasser mais, est-ce que c'était une bonne idée ? Il ne devait pas perdre trop de temps à réfléchir. Il était un homme d'action, après tout.

Il se pencha donc vers le nerd qui le regardait toujours avec ses gros yeux verts. Puis, il l'embrassa. Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes. Katsuki se détacha de Deku pour voir sa réaction. Ce dernier le regardait avec des yeux remplis d'adoration pour lui.

"Woah, Kacchan !"

Puis le nerd se blotti contre lui. En fin de compte, Katsuki avait bien fait de suivre les conseils du dragon.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
